


Tristesse (used to be The Laundromat, turned into a one shot)

by Behminnne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angsty but has a hopeful ending???? Idk anymore, F/M, M/M, Making Love, angsty, sad asl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behminnne/pseuds/Behminnne
Summary: Work. Sleep. Repeat. That's all Sebastian does these days, after he lost her.





	Tristesse (used to be The Laundromat, turned into a one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, this is cringy. It's still cringy, but I made some minor improvements from the first time I wrote it awhile ago????? Anyways, I turned this into a one shot because I find that I’m better at writing them. Also I’m gonna be waaaaaaay too busy with school to even attempt to finish this story so yeah :( I hope you enjoy it sishters

Flashback~ 

"Doll, kid, you know you don't have to do this." 

''No, Sebastian. That's the thing... you know I do." 

Sebastian was referring to her leaving a week early for college. He really didn't want her to go, but of course she would anyway. Sebastian didn't know what to say back after her response, so he just helped her with the rest of her things. After a couple boxes, Sebastian paused. "You know, I really love you kid. You can come to me for anything. Hell, you can come to me for everything. You do know that, don't you?''   

Doll was about to say a simple, "Of course baby,'' with a smile. But she paused as well, and decided to smirk and shot back ,"Of course. You haven't been in my circus troop for nothing all this time- have you?" 

"I have not Freckles.'' 

Doll rolled her eyes at Sebastian's little nickname for her, but gave a small smile anyway, because she knew that she was going to miss him terribly. No matter how much she wouldn't show it. She had to strong for the both of them at this time. ''And I love you too.'' Sebastian smiled at that. He really loved this girl, and he wanted her to stay. A couple of minutes later , he broke out of his thoughts, and said something that he wished, hoped, and prayed would make her stay. 

''Kid, c'mon. You really don't have you go. Seriously. C'mon... let's take all your stuff back inside, and cuddle, and watch some old movies, and everything can be okay yeah?' He was really trying to get her not to leave. To be frank, Sebastian was at the point of loosing it. He was on the verge of crying. He was really having a hard time keeping it together. I mean, what would you expect? The man was losing his lover for four months- until Thanksgiving break. He wouldn't be able to talk to or visit her until then because of both of their busy schedules. Doll gave him a smile of pity and sadness. 

"I'm sorry babe, you know I had already told you about wanting to get settled in early. A lot of people do it. I'll be fine. We'll be fine."  Doll responded with a sad smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They were down to the last box when Sebastian started to feel like he was going to cry. He really didn't want her to go. Doll had been there for him through the hardest of times. Whether it had been being stressed out with his job, or just general emotional support. She would drop everything that wasn't of importance and come home to him- she was there no matter what. Little did she know, the thing that really made him feel better was her just being with him. She was what really calmed him down when he was angry, and when he was sad, and he did the same thing for her. But now, they wouldn't be able to see each other for four months. FOUR MONTHS. Sebastian didn't think he would be able to survive. Four months without his little baby girl Doll. He couldn't even think about it without almost going insane. Not only that, but his heart was being overwhelmed with sadness. He felt his heart was breaking into a billion little pieces. 

" Doll.. baby girl... I'm gonna miss you so much,'' Sebastian cried, but with a smile on his face, cupping her face gently into his hands. He slowly started to sob, fully coming to terms that in a matter of minutes she'd be gone. "But I'm so proud of you, my sweet, sweet, intelligent angel. You're gonna do so many amazing and talented things in this world.'' he managed to say, still smiling through sobs. 

He could not be selfish. The girl had gotten a full scholarship to Harvard, and he was so proud of her. But he wanted to be selfish, and he wanted her to stay. With the busy schedule that comes with owing your own company, combined with Doll having a Marine Biology major, they were to be extremely busy and weren't going to see each other for a good minute. Sebastian didn't know what else to say or do. His mind was going 100,000 miles an hour. He would give up his company, give up all of his friends to a cult, give up his million dollar home, hell, he'd give up his Panamera. None of those material things mattered to him. He'd do anything to keep his sweet little baby girl Doll- and she knew he would, and she really wished that she didn't tell the admissions office that she'd be there a week early to move her stuff in. Tears slowly started to roll down Doll's cheeks as well. But, she was still going to leave, and they both knew it. 

"Seb, babe, you know I can't." Doll said softy, reaching up on her tippy toes to stroke the older man's jet black strands. After a few minutes he managed to breathe out a ''I know.'' Sebastian's response was barely even a whisper, but Doll had heard him. He felt weak and exhausted from crying. He was so saddened, he couldn't even speak. Doll really didn't know what to say at this point. 

" I should get going babe... so I can get there before dark.'' Doll said sadly. Sebastian said nothing. If he said anything now, he might burst into tears again. So he just nodded. Doll and Sebastian both walked over to the driver's side of her car and Sebastian opened the car door for her. Doll then climbed in and mumbled a thank you. _No, this can't be it. I just need one more night. Just one more night... _Suddenly, all the words that he was thinking in his head flowed out of his mouth.__

__"Just one more night kid! That's all I want. Just one more to cuddle, and watch a movie, and spend some time with you. To kiss, and hold, and make love to you, and make you feel like the real princess that you are before you leave me for four months. And then I'll let you go. Just one more night kid, please. And if you wanna stay, or go and come back, you know you can kid. But I just need one more night. That's all I ask." Sebastian had blurted out his little speech and hoped that it would make her want to stay for one more night. Doll stared back at him in awe. He really wanted her to stay that bad huh? She saw how heartbroken and sad he was., and how her lover yearned for her. So she decided to stay. She sighed and playfully murmured a "fine''. Sebastian lips twitched into a smile. ''But then you stop this nonsense, okay? I really have to leave tomorrow Sebastian.'' Doll playfully scolded._ _

__''Yeah, yeah, sure.'' Sebastian replied with a grin. His eyes were suddenly filled with love instead of tears, and he felt so thankful and grateful to have one more night with her. And as soon as Doll got out the car, Sebastian immediately swept her into his arms, chest to chest, and gave her a passionate kiss, which she melted into. Sebastian shut the car door, and Doll locked it over his shoulder (barely). They soon stumbled into the house, and Sebastian locked the door behind him quickly, Doll still in his arms. They're passionate kiss turning into a lustful one mixed with passion._ _

_Just one more night kid! That's all I want. Just one more to cuddle, and watch a movie, and spend some time with you. To kiss, and hold, and make love to you, and make you feel like the real princess that you are. Just one more night. And then I'll let you go. Just one more night kid, please. And if you wanna stay, or go and come back, you can kid. But just one more night. That's all I ask._

And that's what they did. They made love all day. They cuddled. They kissed. But the next morning, she wasn't there to wake him up with good morning kisses. Instead, he would wake up to sirens and his phone ringing. The contact name was Doll. But it wasn't her that was on the other end of the line. It was a paramedic telling him that his lover was no longer living. She was lying in the middle of the street not to far from his house. His everything. Gone. Deceased. Dead. And that was the day that he vowed to never fall in love with someone ever again. Until he met him.


End file.
